The Chamber
by JennaMW
Summary: When Lily Luna ventures to the Chamber of Secrets in search of enlightment, she would have never suspected visitors... especially family... especially family from the past... Time Travel. A quicky review would be nice? COMPLETED
1. Let Me Go With You?

"You're going to get caught!"

"I'm not going to get caught Frank, Jesus! I'll be fine!"

"I really don't like the idea of you going alone though! Let me go with you?" his palms pressed together and his voice pleading, Frank Longbottom stood at the edge of the entrance hall, trying to convince Lily she was making a mistake.

"No!" she almost shouted, red hair blowing in the Scottish wind, "I'm going alone." Her voice saddening became quiet and calm, "please Frank," she almost whispers "I need to do this" her eyes burning, she looked at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. He rolled his and smirked.

"Fine!" he finally said, making her smile the most brilliant smile, "But if anything happens call me, or Padfoot, got it?" he said, placing a small mobile into her hand and giving her a stern look. She kept smiling.

"Ok, promise" she said. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, as if to tease him, she placed the mobile into the back pocket of her jeans and turned to walk towards the girls' lavatory. Frank smirked as he watched her go, but couldn't help but worry; the chamber isn't somewhere he wanted his girlfriend to be.


	2. Magnificent Creature

Lily smiled, she was finally going back to the chamber! She had been there once with her brothers and dad, when they had begged for four solid hours when she was eleven. Harry had taken them down there, much to the dismay of Ginny, and told them the stories. What happened when he was twelve, and then the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they had gotten together during the final battle. That particular story was met with fake gagging and begging to stop talking.

But even with her father's horror stories of the chamber, and it's obviously evil past, Lily couldn't help but feel attracted to it. She felt drawn, almost pulled towards it throughout her time at Hogwarts. She couldn't describe it, and when she tried to, the people she would tell would look at her as if she were crazy. But she knew she wasn't, there was something about that damn chamber that drew her in.

And this is why, sixteen year old Lily Luna Potter, future captain of the Quidditch team, and Gryffindor prefect, is currently breaking every school rule imaginable and standing in front of the entrance to the chamber of secrets. She smiled again. Hissed sentences left her mouth as she entranced the door to open.

She guessed her parseltongue was one of the reasons why she was so attracted to the chamber. She inherited it from her father, and only her and Harry knew about it. This is because Harry thought that if his wife knew their daughter was a parseltongue, she would have a heart attack.

The giant metal snakes began to move and she stepped back to admire the beauty of it.

The door swung open with a loud creak and Lily cringed slightly at the sound. Once the door was completely open, she stepped inside.

She walked past the scattered bones, and the remains of the basilisk's last shed skin. She kept walking, until she saw the actual basilisk, just how she remembered it. On its back, just bone remaining of the magnificent creature, but yet still so impressive.

She looked up, to the giant statue of the man with snakes for his beard, then back down the path she had just come, with dozens of giant snake heads either side of it, trailing up to where she now stood. She then looked straight down at her feet, and saw something red. Dried blood. She guessed from one of her parents when they had been here over thirty years ago. That little stain could prove everything, how brave her father really was at twelve, and what Lily and her brothers have to live up to.

She kept smiling though, because she felt at home, she felt safe. All the way down in this God forsaken chamber, she felt safe.

Suddenly, there were crashes, and screams, and the once silent chamber was filled with the sound of people. She hoped no one had followed her or discovered it by accident. Lily didn't want this, this was her place, her special place, where she felt at home, no one could ruin that, and she wouldn't let them.

She got her wand out of her pocket and whipped round, to face the intruders. But what she saw shocked her so much, she dropped her wand, and fainted. Classy.


	3. Call Me Luna

"Oh shit! What do we do?"

"Who is she?"

"How she get down here?"

"How did we get down here?"

"I don't recognize her…"

"I know everyone at Hogwarts now, but I don't know her"

"Maybe she doesn't go here?"

"She's wearing a Gryffindor jersey; she must play for the house team!"

"Then how do I not know her?"

Lily groaned. The voices were echoing throughout the chamber and they continued to talk about her. How could they be here? How was this possible? She needed back up, she couldn't handle this alone.

"I think she's waking up" a voice said. It was deep and husky, and sounded awfully familiar…

"No shit Malfoy! Why don't you just stand over there and let the good guys handle this"

"I'm sorry Potter; I thought I would point out the obvious seeing as how you are incapable of recognizing one of your own!" The husky voice was increasing in volume and Lily couldn't bear it any longer.

"SHUT IT!" she screamed, making everyone jump back in surprise. "I will not have you arguing!" Her voice had gotten quieter but she was still shouting.

"Um, sorry" Potter mumbled. A tall boy next to him shook his head, and offered a hand. Lily took it, smiling slightly and let herself be pulled up.

"Now," she said sighing and adjusting her clothes, "we are in a bit of a pickle aren't we?" The nine other people in the room looked at each other before back at Lily. How was she was calm at a time like this? Shouldn't she be panicking? Running around screaming? Calling her- wait! She turned quickly, after spotting something moving out of the corner of her eye…

"Holy mother of Merlin!" she was screaming again, but this time in excitement. A scrawny boy, with long black hair, and a pale white face stared back at her, eyes wide. Lily started jumping up and down and squealing. "You're Snape!" she screamed.

He looked utterly bewildered.

"Uh, yea" he said cautiously, as if the squealing girl was about to attack him. He took a step back anyway.

Lily began to laugh; as all of the other students began to take two steps back from her. She noticed this, and quickly realized how crazy she must look. She stopped jumping.

"Um, sorry" she said coughing slightly. "I just got a bit excited" she looked at the floor.

Confusion written on his face, Potter took a step forward, his arm extended.

"Hi" he began; "I'm James" he smiled as Lily took his hand. This is sooooo weird!

"Uh, call me Luna" she said, best to save confusion…

"Well it's nice to meet you Luna" James said, still smiling brightly. He then turned to the others with smiling faces and gestured to each one in turn.

"This is Peter" he said, pointing to a small fat boy in the corner. He looked up at the mention of his name, smiling slightly. Lily found it very hard not to punch him right then and there. Little blighter. Instead she smiled as he did; he seemed to relax after that.

"This is Remus" the boy who helped her up. Jeez, he was hot when he was younger! Remus gave a little wave and smiled as well, then looked slightly taken aback when Lily pounced on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. This was Teddy's dad after all, if he can't give him a hug, Lily would for him. He chuckled and hugged her back for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you" he said, still laughing. She pulled back grinning. James then gestured to the next boy.

"This is-"

"PADFOOT!" Lily screamed again. She really had to stop doing that. She lunged at Sirius with so much force he had trouble staying up right. He laughed to though.

"Hi Little Red" he said into her hair as he hugged her back. "How do you know my nickname?" he suddenly became cautious, and Lily realized her mistake.


	4. Who Are You?

She pulled back slowly, uncertain of what to do next. She kept her arms around Sirius' neck, but he pulled his away from her, and released himself from her grasp. He stepped back, eyes slightly wide, movements cautious. She looked around her; the Marauders were staring at her, all with a mix of fear and excitement.

Some people knew their nicknames; no one called them by them, except each other, that was the unwritten rule, because no one knew about Remus, or the rest's animagi, no one. Lily knew this, because it was the same rule with her brothers. So she knew that she was in trouble. She had revealed something she shouldn't of, she would have to explain, but she couldn't. Because even though telling them who she was and where they were was simple enough, answering the questions that followed wasn't. Telling them that all but one of them was dead, she couldn't face it.

"Who are you?" said a quiet voice from the back. It was Lily, her grandmother, oh God.

"How do you know my name, and what gives you the right to call me by it?" Sirius was speaking in a dangerously low volume, yet his voice echoed just as loudly. Lily panicked. She did something that she knew she shouldn't; something that she hadn't done in a while. She told the truth.

"My name isn't Luna." She began, "my real name is Lily" she looked straight to her grandmother for a reaction, there wasn't one. But a hand gesture to carry on. She took a deep breath. "My full name is Lily Luna Potter" there were gasps to be heard around the chamber, she ignored them, and carried on. "My father is Harry Potter, and his father is James Potter" she looked at the ground, then up at James, who was standing there, eyes wide, mouth agape, and completely stoke still.

"Uh….um….yea so um….." James tried to speak yet nothing coherent came out, so he gave up.

"Should I continue?" Lily asked, when nods followed her question, she carried on. "You are in the chamber of secrets, but not in your time, you have traveled over 50 years into the future, this is my time." She was trying to make it simple, mainly because she didn't entirely know anything, but also because the others were in shock and your brain doesn't work as well when this happens.

"We traveled in time?" asked Remus, who looked slightly amused if anything.

Lily nodded.

"Bullshit!" came a loud husky voice from the back. Oh great. "We haven't traveled in time, she is not your granddaughter," he said pointing at Lily when facing James, "and-"but as he tried to continue Lily interrupted him, by screaming.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted into his face and he cowered back, but she wasn't done yet "YOU ARE THE ONE MALFOY I DON'T LIKE, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE A DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A FATHER, HUSBAND AND PERSON IN GENERAL, YOU TREAT ANYONE WHO ISN'T PUREBLOOD LIKE VERMAN WHEN IN ACTUAL FACT YOU ARE THE VILE CREATURE! AND ONE MORE THING THAT REALLY GETS ON MY TITS? YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN THE IMPOSSIBLE!" she finished her one breath rant red faced, breathing hard, and giving the world's best death glare. Lucius looked perplexed, like no one had stood up to him like that before. She calmed her voice slightly before continuing in a dangerously low tone "when you are with me, don't speak unless you're spoken to, even then, think very hard about what you're going to say." She turned her back on him, flipping her hair into his face as she did so. "Now," she said, clasping her hands together, speaking to the rest, "what now?"


	5. Lily Pad

"Well," Remus began, mainly because everyone else was either in shock or scared to say anything in fear of being screamed at. "I think you should explain a little about your life" he eyed Lily carefully.

"I don't know what I can tell you" she said plopping herself down on the cold wet floor and gesturing for the others to do the same. She took this opportunity to look who was actually here. She instantly recognized James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, and even Peter and Lucius. She hadn't bothered to look at the other two students in the room, they hadn't said a word. They sat next to each other, looking into each other's eyes as they did, their hands grasped together. Lily gasped, making them look to her. It was them! "Frank and Alice!" she squealed, being careful not to scream again.

"Uh yea" Frank said, giving Lily a half smile. He saw how happy she was, that amazing smile, it made him grin properly. "I assume I have a descendent, otherwise you wouldn't know me," He said.

"Yea" she said, "my godfather actually" she couldn't help but smile. She was talking to uncle Neville's parents, hell; he didn't even get to do that! Frank and James smiled at each other.

"Well you've told us that much" Sirius began "why don't we ask you questions and you answer them, and if the answer will reveal too much about the future, just don't answer it?" his suggestion was good, Lily nodded, he grinned. "I'll go first then" he thought for a moment, "Let's start with how you know my nickname?"

Lily grinned. "Oh that's an easy one!" she said, batting the air. "Well, you four," she said pointing to Peter, James, Sirius and Remus, "are the Marauders!" she spread her arms above her head, as if signally how big something was, "and because of this you all have nicknames for each other. Now, this is not only because you're best friends but it's also because of your, should I say, more natural traits" she knew they didn't want people knowing, she hoped they knew what she meant, they did.

"Well then!" James said, clapping his hands together, "that was a pretty good answer" he was smiling as he said this, looking almost proud. Everyone who wasn't the Marauders looking utterly confused. "Can I ask the next question?" he looked around to the other students, they all nodded, except Lily.

"Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I have to phone Padfoot, and Frank, and probably Malfoy too" she said, standing up and retrieving the mobile from her back pocket.

"Umm, I don't know whether you've noticed, but we're all here" said Sirius, gesturing to himself, Frank and Lucius.

Lily was confused for a moment, then she realized. "Oh no!" she said, "Not you guys!" due to the confusion on everyone's faces, she thought she ought to explain herself. "Um, Padfoot is my brother, his real name is Al, but we call him Padfoot because he has the same animalistic characteristics as Sirius," she explained, Sirius smirked and nodded, Lily continued, "Frank is your grandson" she said, speaking to Frank, "he is obviously named after you, and, well, he is sorta my boyfriend" she looked away from him quickly, but everyone was smirking, she decided to continue "and when I say Malfoy, I mean your grandson" she said now talking to Lucius.

"Oh" he said simply.

"Now everyone understands, can I call my brother and tell him to call my father because I am seriously lost on what to do" there were nods in unison around the room and Lily flipped open her phone. She searched through the phone book before she found her brother's name and clicked it. The phone rang for a few moments before there was a small click and Albus' voice could be heard through it:

"Yello!" came the happy voice of her brother. Lily suddenly found herself feeling the need for him to be here.

"Hi, Pad, it's me" Lily said quietly, she had him on speaker phone so the other's knew what was going on.

"Oh, hi Lily pad, what's up?"

"I'm in a bit of a situation…"

"What?" her brother's voice instantly became serious and worry-full.

"I'm Ok Padfoot, before you worry," Lily noted how Sirius was paying particularly close attention to what his name sake was like.

"Lily, I always worry about you, like Sirius would always worry about dad" James smiled at Sirius, who smiled back, Remus just smirked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, now before I say anything promise not to blow your top until after I've finished speaking?" Lily knew her brother too well.

"Ok fine I promise, come on Lils, you're actually scaring me now" she took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I'm here with the marauders and Frank and Alice and Snape and Lucius, but their all teenagers! And I have no idea how they got here, and I need help!" she said in one breath and hoped her brother wouldn't freak too much.

"Ok" he said calmly and slowly, as if trying to process it, "that's a difficult situation, but why would you think I would blow my top?"

"Cause, I'm in The Chamber of Secrets" and at that moment there was a few moments of silence, before Albus, being the son of Ginny Weasley and the over protective brother he is, blew his top.


	6. I Know Why

"YOU'RE WHERE? LILY I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO DOWN THERE! OH MY GOD JAMES IS GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Albus was shouting down the phone, everyone was flinching at every word and Alice's lip was quivering. But Lily wasn't having any of it, this was a dire situation, she needed back up, help, a way out of this mess; what she didn't need was her brother shouting at her.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she bellowed down the phone. Albus was silenced by the use of his full name. The students from the past all had their mouths hanging open, eyes wide, confusion on their faces.

"Did you just say-"

"Shut it," Lily silenced James before he could begin, "Listen, Al, you and Prongs can lecture me all you want later, please, just send help, I'm really lost here" she tried to sound as strong as possible, but her voice was wavering slightly. Albus sighed.

"Ok Lils, I'll explain everything to James and dad, and I'll probably call Scorp too, then I'll get one of them to call you" he said, as calmly as possible.

"Ok Al, sorry for shouting… Oh and when you call me back, call Frank's number, this is his phone" she said quickly.

"Call Frank's phone? Ok, see you soon Lily pad, hold tight" he put the phone down before lily could respond, but she got a text a few seconds later. She smiled and typed back _'love you too xx'_ before turning to the others.

"Seriously, did you just say-"

"Seriously, shut it" Lily said, putting her hand up to stop James talking yet again. She looked over to Snape, who looked as if he were in shock. She sat on the floor again, the others formed a circle with her, so she could see all of them. "Now, when we wait for my brothers to sort themselves out, lets carry on with what we were doing before" she was talking to the group, yet was looking straight at James, "I believe you wanted to start?" she asked.

"Uh… yea… did you say his name was Albus _Severus_ Potter?" he asked, "I mean, the Albus I can understand. Dumbledore is the definition of awesome…" there were nods of agreement from everyone, even Lucius, "but _Severus_?" Lily huffed, and made her annoyance known.

"Look, Severus protected your son throughout his entire time at Hogwarts. No, he wasn't nice to him, but in the end, when Harry truly needed him, he was there. Dad named my brother after two headmasters of Hogwarts," insert gasps here "and he said he was the bravest man he ever knew" she finished her explanation with a curt nod and folded her arms across her chest. James was slightly wide eyed but otherwise normal.

Lily looked over to Snape, who looked as if he were about to faint. He looked at her, she mouthed _'I know why'_ to him and he looked down. Lily saw this interaction between her old friend and the ginger stranger but said nothing.


	7. Voldemort's Gone?

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Can I ask the next question?" Frank looked cautiously at Lily who smiled and nodded. "You said I have a grandson named after me?" Lily nodded again, "How many kids to I have? And how many kids do they have?" No one made the point that he had just asked two separate questions, everyone just waited for Lily to answer.

"Well," she began, "you only have one child, a son. But you would not believe what he grows up to do!" she squealed excitedly at the thought.

"What does he do?"

"He is part of the movement that helps to stop Voldemort; in fact, he did kill part of him, and was the leader of the revolution after the final war." All of what she just said was common knowledge in her time, how Neville Longbottom was one of the bravest wizards of the time, and is now not only one of the most wealthy and respected wizards of his generation, but the favourite Hogwarts professor.

"Voldemort's gone?" Alice asked in a quiet, timid voice, Lily turned to her a nodded while smiling brightly.

"Yes, but it takes a while, and many lives are lost" her smile disappears as she says this.

"Oh," James says, he then asks the question Lily had been dreading, "Where are we now, in your time?"


	8. Fireball

Lily looked down slightly. How was she supposed to answer that? How was she supposed to say that they all die? That they leave their kids? Everyone was looking at her intently, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I-"she was cut off by a vibration and gentle ringing coming from her jean pocket. She heaved a sigh of relief as she stood up yet again and flipped the phone. "Yea?"

"Lily! Are you Ok?" the phone was still on speaker phone, as she heard her father's voice.

"Yes, dad I'm fine" this made James sit forward slightly, obviously wanting to hear his son's voice. "Are you coming to get me?"

"Uh about that," oh no "we can't get into the chamber…"

"WHAT?"

"Look Lily pad calm down Ok, it's all going to be fine, if I can defeat a dark lord and raise your brothers I can get you out of a chamber" he said with confidence, but his voice was wavering.

"Ok, dad, did Pad tell you about the others?"

He sighed. "Yes, ALBUS told me about the others," he paused, "are my parents really there?" he sounded hopeful.

Lily smiled again, "yes! Honestly dad it's amazing, you look so much like James its unreal!" James smiled at this and Sirius nudged him, smirking.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I've been told that by every Hogwarts teacher since I was eleven," he chuckled. He suddenly became serious though, "how much have you told them Lily?"

"Well, I told them who I was, and the fact you defeated Voldemort-"

"Oh God Lily you can't tell them that!"

"Well I did, and I suspect we'll probably be obliviating them anyway so what's the problem?"

"Fair point" he sighed, "just don't tell them anymore" Lily nodded "But Lily?"

"Yea dad?"

"I have to know, did you fangirl when you saw Snape?" he asked with amusement in his voice, and she could hear laughs in the background.

"I may have, screamed, and jumped up and down, and squealed a few times yes." She said, trying not to laugh.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter down the phone, "Oh Lily trust you! Was he scared?"

"I think he was yes" she said turning to Snape, smiling. He was smirking, just a fraction. Harry continued to laugh. The sound of his laughing started to get quieter though, "dad? You still there?"

"Lily? No it's Scorpius"

"Scorp! Thank god they Al got you, you got a plan?"

"No Lily I really don't sorry" he was trying to act as calm as possible but Lily knew him too well; he was trying not to freak out, as was she.

"No! But you're a Malfoy! You're meant to have all the plans! You're meant to be the smart one! You meant to be the one who gets me out of stupid situations! That's always been how our relationship works!" she was starting to seriously panic now, if Scorp didn't have a plan, she was doomed.

"Look Lily, I know you, you're freaking out right now, but don't worry, we've got Harry and Ron here, as well as my father, and there the three best aurors in the world, plus me, Pad, Prongs and Moony, please Lily, calm down, we'll get you out, and sort the past people too" The original Marauders perked up at the sound of their nicknames, not knowing Scorpius was talking about Lily's brothers.

"Ok, just call me when you have a plan Ok? Keep me updated" she said.

"Promise. And you heard what Uncle Harry said, don't tell them too much, even if we are going to wipe their memories, they can't know you know what" he hoped Lily understood what 'You know what' meant, she did.

"Ok, I'll be careful, thanks Scorp, love you"

"Love you too Fireball, talk soon, oh and your brothers say they love you"

"Tell them I love them more, even though they are douche bags" she smirked as she heard muffled protests as Scorp chuckled and hung up.

Lily flipped the phone shut again and placed back into her pocket. She realized then that she had been pacing. She sat back down in her previous spot in the circle but refused to look anyone in the eye. She longed for the minutes of silence to go faster, and her dad to turn up and save the day like he always did.

Suddenly, there was a sound crash between her and twisted quickly, smiling, thinking it was her father. It was, but…but… impossible!


	9. Thank God you're here

Those were his parents. His parents. His dead parents. Awesome! Wait what!

"Ok," a girl with red hair said suddenly, "everyone sit down, in a circle, so I can see you" I didn't recognize her, and by the looks on everyone's faces, they didn't either, but we did as she said. Then I saw them and practically had a heart attack.

"Remus, Sirius!" I leapt at them without thinking, Hermione sighed and said

"Harry, by the looks of them they are our age, they don't know you"

"Does it look like he cares Hermione?" spoke Ron who was sitting beside her. Harry kept smiling and adjusted himself so he was sitting between them. They looked at him oddly.

"What's going on?" Ginny exploded, making everyone stop.

"Ok, calm down, I'm going to explain everything." Lily said, and she did. She told them who she was, which earned gasps from the new comers. She explained who the new comers were, the fact that a 19 year old Harry, along with Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Blaise, and that they had traveled in time. She then introduced the new comers to their respective parents (if they were there) and urged them not to freak out to much.

"Is it true?" James asked Harry, who everyone was now looking at with interest.

"Is what true?"

"That you defeated Voldemort?"

"Uh, yea it is true," he said timidly, "But I didn't do it alone though, I had lots of help" he said smiling at his friends.

"So, is it true, that, you, umm, you know, helped?" Frank asked Neville, who everyone was smiling at, he looked down and smirked slightly.

"Yes, I did help, but only a bit"

"Is it true you helped lead the revolution after the war?"

"Jeez Lily how much have you told them?" came a deep husky voice from behind her, she smiled, turning slowly. The figure was tall, muscled and pale. He had his hands in his trouser pockets and wore a Gryffindor tie.

"Well, Scorpius," she smiled "I thought Frank and Alice ought to know how brave their son is" she said standing up.

"Um, Lily, who is this?" Blaise asked "It's just, he looks a lot like Draco…" people were now looking from a slightly bewildered Draco, to Scorpius, who was now just smiling at Lily.

"This is Draco's son, Scorpius," queue gasps here, "and yes, he does look awfully like his father now that I think about it" she said. Then she lost her cool stance, she ran at him and jumped into his arms. He embraced her quickly and squeezed her waist. "Thank God you're here" she whispered.

"I'll always be here" he whispered back setting her down. Lily turned to face the others, and Scorpius slung an arm round her shoulder. "Hello!" he greeted waving, "I'm Scorpius-"he stopped mid sentence and starred at the man in the corner, his face suddenly turning hard and dangerous, Lily recognized this and acted quickly.

"Ok, now that we know who this is," gesturing to the noticeably angry Scorpius, "we should sort out what we are going to do wi-"

"You son of a bitch" whispered Scorpius in a low tone, "You think you have the right to even look at me after what you did to my father" he was still whispering and Lucius looked confused, so he did something Lily told him not to, he spoke.

"What did I do?" he asked, his voice strong, "I'm not even a father yet" he crossed him arms over his chest defensively and Lily felt like smacking him. Scorpius lunged for him but was stopped in his tracks by a booming voice behind him.

"Now, now Scorpius, attacking your grandfather isn't something you should be doing in this kind of situation" Lily didn't need to turn to know it was her father, her actual father, not the 19 year old boy sitting, now wide eyed, in the direction of his future self. But the 43 year old head auror who now stood next to her. "Scorp," his voice now quieter and gentle, "he hasn't done anything yet, you can't blame him for what he did to Draco, not yet anyway." Scorpius stepped back, so he was now beside Harry. Harry put an arm around his shoulder's and whispered something in his ear, something that made Scorpius smirk the signature Malfoy smirk. "Now," Harry began, his arm still around Scorpius, "I'm Harry Potter, Head Auror, and the person who is going to get you, not only out of this God forsaken chamber, but back to your own times, now," he said, smiling, "if you would all stand up and follow me back to the head mistress' office" he turned quickly and started walking with purpose towards the exit, Lily turned to follow, grabbing Scorpius' hand in the process. He took one last look and Lucius, who was looking at him with caution, then at Draco who was looking at him in almost awe, then let Lily lead him after her father. Everyone got up to follow after that, Lucius trailing behind all of them, who wanted nothing to do with him at that moment, even Snape.


	10. Just Looking Out For My Godson

They all walked in a tight formation through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. It was dinner time so no one was about, everyone being in the Great Hall. Harry walked ahead with Scorpius, they were talking about something but Lily couldn't hear them. Her father had asked her to walk behind with the others, so he could speak to his Godson; this always worried her, you know, when men actually talked.

The others were walking behind her, she could hear their conversations clearly enough, and found it humorous when they were exclaiming how much Hogwarts had not changed. Well no duh!

It wasn't long before they had reached the head's office, and Harry had ushered them all inside. Waiting for them was Head Mistress McGonagall, Ron, Teddy, Albus, James, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Frank. Obviously, to the time travellers, this was a bit of a shock.

"Lily!" Frank shouted as she came into view, "Thank God you're Ok! I told you not to go by yourself!" he cried as he picked her up and spun her round, he spoke into her hair, and very quietly said "I love you Lily, don't do that to me again" he spoke sincerely, it made Lily's chest tighten.

"Promise" she whispered, and pulled back smiling; she turned to Frank and Alice, then back to her boyfriend, "Frank Longbottom, meet your grandparents" she smiled as she turned him to face them. They all stared at each other for a moment before lunging at each other. Lily smile brightened at this. She then turned to Draco (older) to see he was talking very quietly to Scorpius, who still looked angry.

"Thank you Harry" he said, turning to him, "for stopping Scorpius doing something stupid" he said, then smirked, "even if he did probably deserve it," he looked over at his younger father, then back at Harry, who was smiling.

"Just looking out for my Godson is all," queue gasps here, "you would have done the same" he said, as Scorpius hugged him tight.

"True, but the difference is your father's a hero, mine's a swine" Draco laughed. Younger Draco was still hurting, he could see that, but he knew that in 20 plus years, when he is in his position, he'll be able to joke about how much of an idiot his father was.

Harry laughed to, and then turned to the others. "Now, you lot," he began, "I understand how this would be a bit odd for you, trust me it's much more depressing for us" he joked "we know how to get you back to your own times. The truth is you were never stuck in the chamber, I could have easily gotten in with my parseltongue" queue more gasps, Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we needed to make sure you were safe while we figured out what to do, and the best way to do that is to keep you in the chamber. Even though it is quite a depressing place and I don't want to go down there for obvious reasons," he said, his eyes flicking to his wife, then back to the time travellers, "there is only one way in and one way out for a human, and that's the vault door. Now, we know what to do with you now, so it's time to say your goodbyes and split into separate groups. I'm afraid you all need to hold hands... I know you don't want to but if you want to get back to your own time you're going to have to deal with it!" Everyone grumbled.

"Wait, so that's it?" James asked, "We don't even get to know why you're a Malfoy's God Parent?" older Harry and Draco chuckled, when younger Harry and Draco looked at each other confusedly.

"Do you want me to take this one Harry?" Draco asked, smiling.

"If you would please Draco," Harry said, slapping his friend's shoulder, "I think I've done enough talking" he was smiling too.

"Well," Draco began, "It's a short story. Harry saved my life during the final battle, when I didn't deserve to live. He then saved me from prison, when again, I didn't deserve it," he ignored older Harry's protests, and carried on, "He then helped me to be employed as an auror, and throughout training and the countless missions we have gone on as partners has never once abandoned me. So, as you can see, we're friends! And besides, he is a pretty good dad, and he looks after this munchkin well enough" he chuckled as he put Scorpius into a playful headlock. Younger Harry and Draco looked to be in shock, even though they had already lived through half the things Draco had just said.

"You're pretty similar" Albus said, speaking for the first time, "like me and Scorp" he smiled "that's why you get along so well, you grew up in the same unloving environment, and were both forced into a destiny you didn't choose. You connected over that," Older Harry signalled for Albus to join him, he did, and received hugs from both his father, and God father. "But thankfully, we," he said, signalling the future kids, "We get to choose our own future" he smiled brightly.

Harry kissed the top of his head before stepping forward and holding out his hand in which he held two time turners.

"You two need to trust me" he said to younger Harry and Hermione, who obviously knew what they were capable of, "I wouldn't send you anywhere you're not meant to be." They nodded and Hermione took one of them; the other was taken by James.

"Will we remember this?" Sirius asked.

"No." Older Ron said, speaking for the first time. Younger Ron stared wide eyed; he hadn't noticed he had been there. "We will wipe your memories before you go, to make sure nothing changes." He smiled, "I have a pretty good life after the war, not having you ruining it!" He laughed looking at younger Ron who smiled.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves.


	11. Like That's Ever Going To Happen!

Harry turned each time turner the correct amount of times and stepped back. He turned to Hermione, who pointed her wand at the Marauders' group while Teddy pointed his at the others.

"I want you to let go on the count of three" she said calmly to James who nodded and squeezed Lily's hand. Both Harrys smiled at this.

"Ok" he said quietly, looking at the time turner intently, as if it was going to disappear any second.

"Now, when you get back, the time turner will destroy itself, so you can't get back, or play with it, because you're not going to remember what it does. Speaking of which, as you disappear, I'm going to obliviate you, so this doesn't affect our futures." Hermione said calmly, still pointing her wand at them.

"Well, bye everyone, nice to meet you guys" Sirius said smiling.

"Yeah, good to know you're all safe" Remus said also smiling.

"WAIT!" Came a shout from the back; everyone whipped round to see Lucius looking slightly scared.

"What?" Older Draco asked harshly.

"I don't know what I did, or will do. And if I'm not going to remember this then I will do it in the future. So, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for whatever I'm going to do." He said rather timidly. Both Draco's looked surprised, their eye brows now hiding underneath their hair, but both nodded in unison to acknowledge his apology. This seemed to be enough for Lucius, because he smiled slightly.

"Now that's finished. Everyone ready?" asked Hermione. When everyone nodded she continued, "1….2….3….obliviate!" as the time travelers were disappearing Hermione and Teddy erased their memories. They would be back in their own time with no memory of the last two hours.

But Lily would remember. Lily would remember the looks on her grandparent's faces when she told them what their son had done. Lily would remember the look of triumph on Frank's face when she told him what Neville will become. Lily would remember the looks of surprise when Draco and her father were talking about their history together. Lily would remember everything, and she would tell her kids about this day. The day she met her dead grandparents, the real original Marauders, and a 19 year old version of her father. She would remember.

Everyone was lost for words, no one knew what to do, so Lily did something she hadn't done since New Year's Day, she hugged her father. He hugged her back for a few seconds, before Albus and James joined them. Draco put an arm around Scorpius, who lent into him.

"Well," said McGonagall, "this was certainly an eventful night!" she exclaimed, making everyone grin. "I think you kids should get back to your common rooms, seeing as how you have missed dinner I will get some house elves to bring you something. Thank you very much for your help today Miss Potter, I'm sure it couldn't have been easy." Lily nodded, still in the arms of her father, "But I strongly suggest that you not go down to that chamber again." The head mistress said. Lily looked indifferent for a moment then said:

"With all due respect Miss… Like that's ever going to happen!"


End file.
